valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja-K Vol 1 4
| Series = Ninja-K | Volume = 1 | Issue = 4 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation A DEADLY NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! From the Queen’s classified files… Enter: NINJA-G! At the height of 1970s Britain, MI-6’s covert “Ninja Programme” has just activated its first female agent: NINJA-G! As financial instability grips the nation and anarchy brews in the streets, can MI-6’s newest ninja recruit counter a steady tide of double agents, double crosses, and dueling nation states that will take her from the leather-padded corridors of London to the most severe corners of the Soviet Bloc? The life expectancy of a ninja agent is never long…but just how and why are NINJA-G’s missions still impacting Ninjak’s deadly manhunt in the modern day? And could her legacy hold the secret to decoding the murders of the Ninja Programme’s last surviving members – before Colin King is scratched off the list once and for all? Learn the hidden history of Valiant’s cold warriors as renowned writer Christos Gage (Netflix’s Daredevil) and special guest artist Juan José Ryp (BRITANNIA) debrief with an essential and self-contained jumping-on point for the espionage-laden, super-spy thriller Entertainment Weekly calls “fresh and exciting”! Ninja-K #4 Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: ''' * ** * ** Charlotte ** Honeytrap Academy * '''Other Characters: * Charlotte's lover * * The Jonin's girls * * Psiots * Soviets ** Seduction Agents * Thomas Locations: * * ** * ** Monastery * ** Items: * Electrified claws * Electrified nunchucks * Gliders * Guns * Katanas * Knife * Machine guns Vehicles: * Aircrafts ** Concorde * Motorbike Credits * Pencilers: , (backup story) * Inkers: , (backup story) * Colorists: , (backup story) * Letterers: for * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), (Pre-Order), (1:20), & Andrew Dalhouse (1:50), (Larry's), (MGH) * Editors: (assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Quotes Endings and Beginnings, Part 3 Backup story Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Director * ** Ninja-B Villains: ''' * ** Zeppelin crew ** '''Other Characters: * Japan Locations: * 1918 ** *** **** ** *** **** Western front Items: * Gas weapon * Katana Vehicles: * Biplane ** Rumpler C.VII * Zeppelin Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: for }} Synopsis Quotes Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Ninja-K #4 contains the following extra material: * Cover Process: Pencils and colors (for the 1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover by Juan Jose Ryp with Andrew Dalhouse and for the Regular Cover A by Cafu with Andrew Dalhouse); * Page in Process: Script, pencils, colors, and final art (for page 11); * The World of Espionage - Script Excerpts: ** Ninja-G ** G vs the World ** History of the Jonin ** The Final Test ** Devotchka; * Commentary by Valiant staff; * The Ninja Files: Designing Ninja-G - 4 designs with short hair, 3 designs with afro haircut (character designs by Khari Evans). Notes * The Larry's Comics Retailer Exclusive Variant Covers for Ninja-K #1-4 by artist Bob Layton are a homage to the iconic cover of ''Iron Man'' #126 (September 1979) that was drawn by John Romita, Jr. and Bob Layton. The four different version are: modern logo colored and black & white (#1-2), vintage Valiant Comics banner colored and black & white (#3-4). Gallery Cover Art File:NINJA-K 004 COVER-A CAFU.jpg|'Cover A' by CAFU & Andrew Dalhouse NINJA-K 004 COVER-B POLLINA.jpg|'Cover B' by Adam Pollina NINJA-K 004 PRE-ORDER HONG.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Sija Hong NINJA-K 004 VARIANT DELATORRE.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Roberto de la Torre NINJA-K 004 VARIANT-ICON RYP.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icon Cover' by Juan Jose Ryp & Andrew Dalhouse NINJA-K 004 VARIANT LARRYS LAYTON.jpg|'Larry's Comics Retailer Exclusive Retro Cover' by Bob Layton NINJA-K 004 VARIANT MGH KROME.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Mike Krome Textless Cover Art NINJA-K 004 COVER-A CAFU-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by CAFU & Andrew Dalhouse Previews Preview (colored) NINJA-K 004 001.jpg NINJA-K 004 002.jpg NINJA-K 004 003.jpg NINJA-K 004 004.jpg NINJA-K 004 005.jpg NINJA-K 004 006.jpg NINJA-K 004 007.jpg Preview (b/w) NINJA-K 004 bw 001.jpg NINJA-K 004 bw 002.jpg NINJA-K 004 bw 003.jpg NINJA-K 004 bw 004.jpg Related References External links